Sick day
by OnePirateWolf96
Summary: Set during Pikmin 2. Olimar gets sick and Louie has to look after him. In my last fic i was wondering if I should write a story where Olimar is hurt and Louie would take care of him, and one person said they would like to read that, so I had to write it. Please read and review!


**Hey, everyone! Here** **'s another Pikmin fanfic and my first attempt at writing something from Louie's pov. It's really long too, almost 9 pages on paper! Took me forever to write... Please read and review and tell me what you think!**

Sick day

It was day 27 on the Pikmin planet. So far the two Hocotatians had managed to gather a total of 5780 hocos worth of treasure. Today they were exploring a cold, snowy area. There was snow everywhere and all lakes and ponds were frozen over. Meaning everything was wet and slippery. Not to mention how cold it was. Some days snow fell from the sky as well. Like today. The Hocotatians weren't used to this kind of weather, as they didn't get it back on their planet. Sure, they had winter, and it got colder, but nothing like this.

Louie looked around the snowy area while rubbing his hands together in an attempt to keep warm. The space suits did a good job keeping the water out and saved them from breathing the oxygen, but they did nothing to keep the cold out. Just because the president couldn't afford to get proper space suits that would keep them warm.

To avoid having to stay in this cold region any more days than necessary, Olimar had decided they should split up in order to cover more ground in a day. They had also divided the 100 Pikmin evenly between them, 50 Pikmin each and 10 of each type. So far, Louie had found two small treasures, not likely to be worth very much. He had also managed to take down five creatures that had tried to attack him. A Fiery Blowhog and some dwarf Bulborbs. He hadn't even lost any Pikmin to them. He had seven Pikmin carry the treasures and 17 on the creatures, leaving him with 26 Pikmin.

He checked the map, noticing he was pretty close to the frozen pond he and Olimar would meet up at to end the day. After a few more steps he could see said pond over in the distance. He also noticed one of the white Pikmin had found some kind of treasure buried underneath the snow. He whistled the rest of the Pikmin so they could help it dig, hoping it would be something more valuable than what he had found so far.

While they were digging, Louie took a moment to look around and up at the sky. The sun was slowly sinking toward the horizon, even though there were still several hours left of the day. Snowflakes were slowly drifting to the ground, some landing on his helmet. Too bad snow was so cold, because it was quite beautiful to look at.

Soon the Pikmin had dug up the treasure. Unfortunately, it was not a bigger one like he had hoped, but another fairly small and practically worthless one. Oh, well. He had tree Pikmin carry it back to the Ship, hoping Olimar had better luck finding treasure. He also hoped no strong creatures would cross his path, since he now only had 23 Pikmin left with him.

After a few minutes and, thankfully, no enemies, Louie reached the pond. He looked around a bit, but didn't see Olimar anywhere. Maybe he had found more treasure then Louie, or maybe he had ran into some enemies? He would probably arrive soon. So he turned his attention to the pond.

It seemed somewhat different from other ponds and lakes he had seen. While the others had been covered in a layer of snow, this one was not. Maybe he would be able to see through the ice? Back on Hocotate he always liked looking at fish in aquariums, trying to figure out the best way to cook them. Maybe he could do the same thing here while waiting for Olimar, in case he ever got the opportunity to cook whatever kind of fish there could be in this place.

He eagerly stepped on the ice, but stopped in his tracks almost immediately. Where he had stepped on the ice, some large cracks had formed. It also made some ominous cracking sounds. Apparently transparent ice not covered in snow meant weak ice, that one shouldn't walk on. He slowly backed of the ice and back on the snow-covered ground. He was checking the ice, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Louie!" When he turned around he noticed Olimar approaching with approximately 20 or so Pikmin in tow. He was waving at Louie to get his attention. When he got closer, Louie noticed he was also smiling. Maybe that meant he was happy because he had found some great treasure? Or maybe he was happy to see Louie? No. Louie shook his head to clear his thoughts. Why would Olimar be happy to see him? They saw each other every day, almost all the time, except when they were sleeping.

Either way Olimar had now reached him.

"Did you find any good treasure?" Olimar asked him, after dismissing his Pikmin so they could join with Louie's. Louie hesitated a moment before shaking his head 'no ', hoping Olimar wouldn't be disappointed with him.

"I only found tree small ones" he mumbled. Suddenly he noticed he had lowered his eyes and was staring at the ground. He slowly lifted his gaze to look at Olimar. Who was, surprisingly, still smiling.

"Nice. I didn't find any treasures, just a bunch of creatures, mostly Fiery Blowhogs and Mitites. Luckily I didn't loose any Pikmin to any them" He looked at his watch, then up at the sun, before turning back to Louie.

"There's still a couple of hours left before nightfall, but we might as well head back early today. We're not going to find any more treasure anyway." Louie nodded in agreement. Getting back to the warmth of the Ship and out of the cold seemed like a good idea. Dinner would also be great.

When they turned around to leave, a Bulborb jumped in their way, blocking the way to the Ship. The two quickly whistled the Pikmin and started attacking the thing before it had the chance to do anything. It didn't take very long for the creature to be just about finished, which was surprising, considering how tough they usually were. However, before it went down, it managed to lash out one last time.

It hit Olimar, who got thrown a good 15 feet before landing on the frozen pond.

Louie noticed immediately the danger Olimar was in, and it didn't take long for Olimar to notice that as well. He tried to carefully move so all his weigh wouldn't be in the same place to keep the ice from breaking. Unfortunately, it was a bit too late for that. The ice had already weakened too much from when Olimar landed on it. Only moments later, the ice broke, sending Olimar down into the water with a startled yelp. Luckily, he managed to hold on to the edge of the ice, or he would have sunk to the bottom of the pond.

Louie knew he had to act quickly, before Olimar lost his grip and/or froze to death in the cold water. After a few seconds he figured out a plan. He quickly whistled the yellow and the purple Pikmin. The light yellows could form a chain to reach Olimar, and the stronger purples could pull him to shore.

The plan worked perfectly, and soon Olimar was out of the water and on the snow-covered ground. He was completely soaked and shivering with cold. Louie also noticed the water on his space suit was already starting to freeze. He would have to get Olimar to the Ship quickly, before he turned into an ice cube. He whistled a few Pikmin to carry the Bulborb and the others to follow him, before grabbing Olimar's arm to help him back to the Ship.

The walk to the Ship took quite a while. Olimar was leaning heavily on Louie, and he could feel the shorter Hocotatian shivering violently. He also seemed to have trouble getting his legs to move the way he wanted them to. Luckily he wasn't very heavy, and Louie didn't have too much trouble, even though he was practicality carrying him.

As soon as they got to the landing site, Louie dismissed the Pikmin into their Onions and got himself and Olimar into the Ship. He then had the ship launch into the air, leaving the planet for the day. He then went back to Olimar and got the other Hocotatian, as well as himself, out of their cold and wet space suits. Soon they both were in their sweaters and loose pants.

Louie quickly pulled Olimar over to the sleeping area and pushed him down on his bed and pulled the blanket around him for warmth. When he noticed Olimar was still shivering he took the blanket from his own bed and pulled that around Olimar as well. Olimar pulled the blankets closer around himself before looking up at Louie with a small, grateful smile.

"Thanks" he managed before coughing a bit. Louie nodded, looking at him with a slightly worried look on his face. Olimar waved him off. "I'll be fine. Could you write the report tonight? I don't think my fingers will cooperate with me. "

Louie nodded and walked to the control room and turned on the mail system. The president had sent some mail, he didn't bother reading it since it was probably some useless babbling. Instead he just wrote the report, just telling what they had found today, and sent it. He kept it as short as possible, not really wanting to waste time on a long and detailed one. The president wouldn't be happy with the short report and the somewhat lack of progress, but he really couldn't care less.

With that done, he walked to the kitchen to get tonight's dinner. When he passed the sleeping area he noticed Olimar was already asleep. He shrugged slightly and continued to the kitchen. He quickly made himself some dinner and ate it even quicker. He was wondering if he should wake Olimar so he could eat as well, but decided against it. If Olimar had fallen asleep that quickly and not woken up when Louie made dinner, he probably needed rest more than food. He yawned and decided to go to sleep as well.

When he reached his bed he wondered for a second where his blanket was, before remembering he gave it to Olimar earlier. Well, he could manage a night without it. After all, he wasn't the one who fell into an icy pond today. He laid down, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

He woke up a few hours later to a loud noise. Looking around startled, he noticed it was Olimar, who had fallen down from his bed and banged his head on the table next to it. When he walked over to see if Olimar was okay, he quickly noticed he was not all right.

Olimar was shivering violently despite being bundled up in two blankets. His brown hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glossed over. After Louie had helped him back up on the bed, he doubled over in a coughing fit. Even Louie, with his limited people-experience, could tell he was sick.

Just to check how much of a fever he had, Louie felt his temperature by putting a hand on and the other on his own for comparing. Olimar was very warm. He barely reacted to Louie's touch, but turned his head into Louie's cool hand with a small sigh.

Louie pulled back a bit to think over the situation. Olimar was sick. He didn't really know what to do with a sick person, but there was no one else here either. He remembered being sick only once, when he was young, so he tried to recall what his grandmother had done for him.

While in thought, he suddenly noticed he had moved his hand from Olimar's forehead to softly stroking his hair. Olimar himself seemed to be almost completely out cold again. He was still shivering and had turned to his side, trying to curl up to keep warm. He also seemed to have trouble breathing. Louie turned him slightly so he was laying on his back, before taking both Olimar's pillow and his own and put them behind his back so he could breath easier. He also tucked the blankets tighter around him before heading to the kitchen to find some kind of rag he could use to cool down Olimar. When he didn't find any rags, he took a towel and ripped of a piece from it. He soaked that in cold water and wrung it to get rid of any excess water. He then put the rag on Olimar's forehead. Olimar flinched at the sudden cold against his feverish skin and tried to turn his head away from it, but calmed down after a few moments.

After a few minutes he fell asleep again. That was probably a good thing. Louie seemed to remember one should rest a lot when they were sick. That would help them recover

He sat down on his own bed, wondering what else he could do for Olimar. Seeing the captain so vulnerable and weak didn't seem right, and Louie didn't like that at all. Probably because he was so used to Olimar being more in charge. He liked Olimar, he was nice.

Louie remembered that one night when he had a nightmare and Olimar had woken up because of it. But instead of being annoyed at Louie for waking him, he had comforted him and hugged him and hadn't that felt nice?Louie had certainly liked that feeling. Sure, his grandmother had sung to him when he was young and had nightmares. But she had never hugged him, not really. He decided he liked being hugged. It had been very nice, and hearing Olimar's heartbeat underneath his ear had been rather calming and hadn't even been annoyed even when Louie had clung to him all night. And in the morning when Louie had been stuttering something, not even sure if he was trying to thank Olimar or apologize to him. Olimar had just smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"That's what friends do" he simply said. Did that mean they were friends? Louie had never had friends, so he didn't really know how to be one. Either way, when Olimar said that, he had gotten this really weird feeling in his chest. A kind of fluttering feeling, like he had swallowed a small fish whole and it was flopping around in there. It was a weird feeling, but also really good at the same time.

His thinking was interrupted by Olimar waking up in another coughing fit. He waited until it was over before he went over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He then gave said glass of water to Olimar and helped him to sit up so he could sip on the water. He only took a couple of small sips before he was done. Louie took the glass back and put it on the table before helping Olimar lay back down and pulled the blankets around him again. He softly petted Olimar's hair until he fell asleep again and then moved back to his own bed.

He would probably have to inform the president they wouldn't be getting treasure for a few days since Olimar was sick and Louie didn't think it was a good idea to leave him alone. He could do that in the morning. He laid down on the bed, without a blanket and without a pillow. Somehow, he managed to fall asleep after a few minutes.

He didn't really wake up any more during the night, but a few times he was vaguely aware of Olimar coughing. Other than that he figured they both had slept rather well. He was woken up by the alarm clock at 8.00 am. He quickly turned of the alarm before checking on Olimar. He was still flushed and didn't look much better than last night. The rag had fallen of his forehead at some point during the night. He checked Olimar's temperature again, one hand on Olimar's forehead and one on his own. Slightly better than last night, but still quite feverish. He picked up the rag so he could go soak it again.

His own stomach suddenly growled, reminding him he should get some breakfast while at it. While he was making himself breakfast, he thought he should get Olimar something to eat as well, since he hadn't eaten anything last night. He could dimly recall not having much of an appetite when he had been sick, so Olimar probably wouldn't be feeling up for much food. Something warm and light should be good for him. Maybe soup? Yes, soup should be good. He started chopping up some ingredients, keeping in mind that he should make the soup light and easy to eat.

Half an hour later the soup was done. It didn't really have any substance to speak of, it was actually more like slightly thickened water. But it was warm and nutritious, so it should be good for Olimar. It would probably also be easier if he put it in a cup so one could drink it, which would be easier for Olimar. He also soaked the rag again while he was in the kitchen.

When he got out of the kitchen with the soup and the rag he noticed Olimar had woken up. He was sitting up and looking around like he didn't know what was going on. He looked up at Louie with confused and unfocused eyes.

"Louie? What's going on?" his voice was rather weak because of his throat being sore from all the coughing. Louie walked over to him and pushed him back against the pillows and put the rag on his forehead. Olimar hissed slightly at the cold feeling before going back to looking at Louie with a confused look.

"You got sick" He simply explained. He then held out the cup with the soup. "Here, soup."

Olimar took the cup with slightly shaking hands and carefully sipped on it before just holding it between his hands, enjoying the warmth. He looked up at Louie again, smiling slightly.

"Thank you. It's good" He took a slightly bigger sip before putting the cup on the table, next to the glass of water. Right after that, he doubled over in another coughing fit. Louie quietly rubbed his back until he straightened up again, trying to catch his breath. As soon as he was done, Louie offered him the water. Olimar took a few sips from it before handing it back to Louie, who put it back on the table and offered him the soup. Olimar drank about half of it before handing it back, his eyes starting to close.

When Louie had put the half-empty cup back on the table Olimar was already half-asleep. He looked up at Louie with half-lidded eyes, managing a small smile.

"The president won't be happy with us not getting any treasure" he reminded Louie, who shrugged in a 'whatever ' way.

He would have to inform the president of this anyway, so he decided to just get it over with. He carefully got up and pushed Olimar back, holding up his hand in a 'stay ' motion. Olimar slumped back against the pillows, more asleep than awake at this point.

Louie made his way to the control room, sending a message to the president, saying that Olimar was sick and that they wouldn't be getting any treasure until he got better in a few days or so.

That done, he returned to Olimar, who had completely fallen asleep now, looking very calm and peaceful. Louie sat down next to him, softly stroking his hair. Olimar mumbled something unintelligible and curled into Louie's side. Louie, slightly surprised at the gesture, pulled him closer so that Olimar's head was resting against his shoulder, the same way Olimar had held him after his nightmare.

That was what friends did, right? At least that's what Olimar had said. At the thought, that fluttery feeling in his chest returned. Having a friend sure was a nice thing, wasn't it? Yes, he quite liked it.

Hopefully Olimar would still be his friend after they got back to Hocotate when their job here was done. Maybe then he wouldn't have to be so lonely then.

On that thought he, too, fell asleep.

 **A/N at end**

 **Hooray for referencing to my other fanfic!**

 **Wow, I made Olimar's falling out of bed sound really painful. Don't worry, the only thing that hurt him was hitting his head on the table. Since they sleep on mattresses on the floor he fell, at most, a foot. If even that.**

 **Louie's pov was kinda difficult to write, since we never really know what he is thinking, so I just tried to go with what we know about him, as well as my own theories.**

 **So, Louie grew up with his grandmother. He didn't have friends and is as a result shy, quiet and socially awkward. So when Olimar is all nice and friendly to him, he doesn't really know what to do, and just tries his best, since he figures out having a friend is actually quite nice. He likes food, and loves cooking, that's when he is confident and in-charge.**

 **I can kind of feel for the guy, since I'm like that a lot too. I don't have many friends, I don't talk much, and my social skills are terrible.**

 **Once again please review. Also, if you have any ideas what I could write next, please tell me. I'm running out of ideas soon.**

 **:)**


End file.
